No one to trust
by ShanMah
Summary: POV Rachel, pairing RachelTobias. Un récit où se mêlent les légendes andalites, et le courage de notre bande adorée...
1. Everywhere

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède (malheureusement… bouhouhou…) rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ici (personnages, technologie, etc.). Encore un chef-d'œuvre qui ne m'appartient pas… ils font exprès, ces auteurs ! Mdr.

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Aucun, si ce n'est le Rachel/Tobias déjà existant et le Cassie/Jake sous-jacent et déjà existant lui aussi.

**Temporalité : **Je n'ai pas de moments précis à vous fournir (désolée). Mais puisque que je n'ai jamais lu les derniers livres (à mon grand désespoir, soit dit en passant), ils ne sont pas pris en compte (logique).

**Typologie : **La parole mentale est signalée « _comme ceci_ ».

**Détail con mais présent :** Je **_sais_** que la « vraie » couleur de cheveux de Tobias (dans les livres, quoi) est le blond cendré. Mais, voilà, j'ai connu la série avant les livres, et je demeure avec l'image de Christopher Ralph, le Tobias-à-la-chevelure-de-jais, en tête. Je ne me fais vraiment pas à l'idée d'un Tobias blond, voilà tout ! On ne se refait pas…

**Mea culpa de l'auteur : **Je n'ai pas lu tous les livres (c'est pas faute d'avoir voulu…), ni vu tous les épisodes (idem). Alors s'il y a des événements, révélations, animorphes et que sais-je encore qui ne sont pas prises en compte alors qu'ils le devraient, je m'excuse. S'il y a des choses qui proviennent de la série et qui sont contradictoires (genre les cheveux de Tobias… mais ça, c'est voulu et vous êtes prévenus), je m'excuse aussi, mais il y a des histoires que je n'ai vu que dans la série et que je n'ai pas pu lire. Je fais avec ce que j'ai !

**Mea culpa de l'auteur (bis) : **Ok… j'ai d'autres fics sur les bras (et encore, si vous saviez ce qu'il y a dans ce PC, vous tomberiez sur les fesses et vous ne vous en relèveriez pas) mais je retombe dans un gros trip Animorph, alors, forcément… même que mes premiers récits écrits étaient dans cet univers. C'est vous dire !

**No one to trust**

**Chapitre 1 : Everywhere**

- Ils sont partout. Sous toutes les formes. Ils s'infiltrent en vous. Ils s'agrippent à vous. Ils se nourrissent de vous et s'abritent en vous. On peut très difficilement les éviter. C'est même impossible. Ils… sont… partout ! Les PARASITES sont partout.

J'hallucinais complètement, et j'ai été presque soulagée lorsque le prof de bio a sorti un bocal où un ver solitaire (ou un truc du genre) baignait dans le formol depuis Dieu sait combien de temps. La plupart des filles ont poussé des exclamations sonores et dégoûtées. Pas moi. J'avais vu bien pire qu'un ver formolé, dans les derniers mois.

Le prof s'est mis à déblatérer un charabia sur la façon dont le ver solitaire peut pénétrer dans le corps humain. Et là, j'avoue, j'ai décroché. Mea culpa et tant pis pour le contrôle d'après-demain qui me pendait au nez. J'ai tourné les yeux vers ma voisine de gauche. Cassie. En temps normal, elle aurait été en train de boire les paroles du prof comme du petit lait. Surtout qu'on était en biologie.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai capté son regard un peu troublé et j'ai su que j'avais vu juste. Bonne pioche, Rachel. Les paroles de notre enseignant avaient eu le même impact sur elle que sur moi. Pour elle aussi, ça avait évoqué des blessures. Et quelque chose d'infiniment plus mesquin, dangereux et redoutable que les vers solitaires.

Les Yirks.

« Les quoi ? », me direz-vous ? Les Yirks. Des parasites extraterrestres ayant la faculté de pénétrer dans le cerveau des gens… et de les contrôler. Les asservir. Pleinement. Parfaitement.

Le Yirk sait tout de vous. Vos habitudes. Vos habiletés. Vos faiblesses. Votre personnalité. Vos relations avec les gens. Vos goûts. Vos blagues foireuses. Et il les reproduit toutes, ce qui fait qu'on dirait vraiment que c'est toujours vous. On le dirait vraiment. Mais ça ne l'est plus. Une limace grise fait tout ça. Vous n'avez plus de libre-arbitre. Vous ne possédez même plus votre propre corps. Vous êtes au service d'un empire puissant qui cherche à envahir les humains.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi le ver solitaire dans son bocal ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ?

- Rachel ? Un peu d'attention ne serait pas de refus.

- Désolée, ai-je répondu machinalement.

Rachel. C'est mon prénom. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire mon nom de famille. Ou mon adresse. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur ma personne. Notre petite troupe est déjà assez en danger comme ça, pas question d'en rajouter. Quelle troupe, allez-vous me demander ?

Les Animorph. Moi et quelques autres. Une bande d'ados. Ça fait peur, hein, de savoir que le sort de votre planète est entre nos mains ? Oui, franchement, moi aussi, à la place de la Terre, je ne me sentirais pas vraiment rassurée. Nous avons une arme, une seule et unique arme : notre pouvoir de morphoser.

Le pouvoir d'acquérir l'ADN d'un animal en le touchant, et de devenir cet animal par la suite. Ça peut sembler dérisoire, mais nous avons déjà mis pas mal de bâtons dans les roues des Yirks et Vysserk Trois, le chef de l'invasion sur Terre, donnerait probablement n'importe quoi pour nous avoir. Pas pour nous tuer, oh non. Il ne se privera pas d'hôtes avec un tel pouvoir. S'il nous veut, c'est pour faire de nous des Contrôleurs.

Vous voyez, Vysserk Trois est le seul Yirk à avoir pu infester un Andalite, et donc à posséder le pouvoir de morphoser. Par conséquent, il serait bien content de pouvoir offrir nos corps comme récompense aux Yirks les plus méritants de son empire.

Ça fait quelques fois que je parle des Andalites, et je sens que vous avez le doigt levé dans les airs pour me demander ce que c'est. Tentons de faire simple : imaginez un centaure sans bouche. Bleu. Oui, bleu. Avec une lame caudale au bout d'une queue de scorpion, six doigts par main et quatre yeux, dont deux au bout de tentacules oculaires fichés sur son crâne… et vous avez un Andalite.

Les Andalites sont un peu comme les scouts. Ce sont les gentils guerriers de la galaxie. « Toujours prêts » pourrait être leur devise. Prêts à quoi ? À se battre contre leur ennemi juré : l'Empire Yirk. Les Andalites sont technologiquement plus avancés que les Yirks, qui ont eux-mêmes un nombre incalculable de longueurs d'avance sur nous. Vous imaginez un peu ce que nous sommes pour les Andalites ?

Des fourmis. Et encore, je suis gentille. En dehors d'Ax, le seul Andalite à combattre à nos côtés, nous n'avons rencontré qu'un seul Andalite qui ne nous a pas traités comme des moins que rien, de minables représentants d'une espèce sous évoluée.

Elfangor, le frère d'Ax. L'Andalite qui nous a donné le pouvoir de morphoser à l'aide d'un objet à la fine pointe de leur technologie (Ax appelle ça un procédé Escafil. Moi, j'appelle ça un cube bleu. Chacun sa vision des choses). L'Andalite qui, dans un acte désespéré pour aider la race humaine, a parlé des Yirks aux seules personnes qui étaient là pour l'entendre.

Nous.

Jake, mon cousin, qui est devenu « un peu » notre chef. C'est lui qu'Elfangor a envoyé chercher le cube bleu dans le vaisseau écrasé. Je me suis toujours demandé si Elfangor avait envoyé Jake parce qu'il sentait que mon cousin était comme lui. Un chef. Quelqu'un qui peut prendre des décisions. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. Croyez-moi, lorsque vous vivez ce que nous avons vécu, vous cessez de croire à ça.

Jake a de bonnes raisons de détester les Yirks. Je dirais même d'excellentes raisons. Ils ont fait de son frère aîné un esclave. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, Jake en a marre de cette guerre et que sa seule raison de se battre, c'est qu'il veut rendre sa liberté à Tom.

Il y a aussi Marco, le meilleur ami de Jake. Il passe son temps à faire des blagues idiotes et à plaisanter sur des sujets qui ne sont pas vraiment matière à plaisanterie. Il se moque de ma témérité en m'appelant Xena. Mais il m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, et vous passez bien des choses à quelqu'un à qui vous devez la vie.

Je sais aussi qu'il accepte son rôle dans cette guerre pour des raisons personnelles, comme Jake. Lui aussi, les Yirks lui ont enlevé quelqu'un. Sa mère a été infestée par le Yirk le plus puissant de tout l'empire : Vysserk Un.

Ensuite, il y a Cassie, ma meilleure amie. L'amoureuse des arbres et des animaux. Je sais qu'elle veut que tout ça s'arrête. Elle veut pouvoir cesser de se demander si l'animal qu'elle soigne pourrait bien nous servir pendant une mission future potentiellement fatale. Elle nous suit à contrecoeur, surtout depuis qu'elle a failli nous lâcher pour de bon. Mais elle le fait.

Et puis, il y a Tobias. Mon, comment dire ? Mon petit ami. Comme Jake et Marco, il a payé cher son entrée dans cette guerre. Voyez-vous, lorsqu'on morphose, il y a une limite de deux heures. Dépassez cette limite d'une minute, une seule, et vous êtes bloqué dans cette animorphe. Coincé pour toujours. Vous devenez un nothlit. Comme Tobias, piégé dans le corps d'un faucon à queue rousse durant l'une de nos premières missions.

Tobias n'avait aucun lien avec nous avant tout ça, sauf peut-être avec Jake, qui avait empêché une bande d'abrutis de lui mettre la tête dans la cuvette des WC ce jour-là. En vérité, et c'est triste à dire, Tobias n'avait aucune attache avec qui que ce soit. Pas d'amis. Pas de vraie famille. Je pense que ni sa tante ni son oncle ne se sont encore rendu compte qu'il avait disparu.

Grâce à l'Ellimiste, il a pu retrouver le pouvoir de morphoser, et il a même pu acquérir son propre ADN. Mais si jamais il reste plus de deux heures dans une animorphe, même dans « son » corps d'humain, il sera coincé à tout jamais, et même l'Ellimiste ne pourra plus rien pour lui. Tobias pourrait donc retrouver une vie normale en se piégeant volontairement dans son corps humain. Mais il ne le fait pas. À quoi bon ? Il n'a pas de vie à retrouver…

La cloche a sonné et je suis sortie de la classe avec Cassie. Comme toujours. Nous faisons tout pour ne pas changer nos habitudes. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pour avoir l'air normaux.

Une fille capable de se transformer en animal, engagée dans une guerre contre des limaces maléfiques et qui sort avec un garçon dans le corps d'un faucon à queue rousse tente d'avoir une vie normale. Pas facile, autant vous le dire tout de suite.

Mais, voyez-vous, les Yirks sont persuadés qu'ils ont affaire à des Andalites. Ils sont sûrs qu'il y avait d'autres guerriers qu'Elfangor dans le vaisseau qui s'est écrasé et qu'ils se sont échappés, cachés sous les ordres d'un Elfangor agonisant.

Jamais, au grand jamais ils ne pourraient soupçonner qu'Elfangor aurait violé la loi des Andalites en donnant un tel secret à des humains. En plus, les Yirks aussi regardent les humains de haut. Pour eux, nous sommes des hôtes potentiels. Une espèce à asservir. Rien d'autre. Jamais ils n'iront imaginer que des humains pourraient leur causer autant d'ennuis. Et c'est tant mieux pour nous. S'ils capturent un seul d'entre nous, ce sera fini. Faute de résistance, la race humaine sera envahie.

Que font les Andalites pendant qu'on a tant besoin d'eux ? Ils sont à des siècles lumière de la Terre, en train de combattre les Yirks qui s'en prennent à d'autres peuples. On les repousse comme on peut avec l'espoir qu'un jour, dans un avenir pas trop éloigné, des guerriers Andalites vont enfin arriver pour nous aider.

Lorsque nous avons entendu l'appel d'Ax, nous avons cru qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais nous avons vite déchanté, parce qu'Ax était à bord du vaisseau d'Elfangor. Nous croyons, nous espérons que les Andalites vont venir sur Terre. Mais en attendant, nous sommes seuls.

- Tu viens toujours à la plage avec moi, Cassie ? ai-je demandé en arrivant à mon casier.

C'était une belle journée. Et une belle journée comme ça, ça mérite bien un tour à la plage, Yirks ou pas.

- Moui, a-t-elle répondu sans grande conviction.

- Je te vois venir, toi, d'ailleurs ! Pas en jean, Cassie. Je te connais.

- Mais je suis pas à l'aise en maillot de bain ! a-t-elle protesté.

- Jake va peut-être venir avec Marco, ai-je dit d'un ton qui se voulait naturel et non pas moqueur.

- Arrête de te moquer !

Loupé.

- D'ailleurs, a-t-elle poursuivi alors que nous nous dirigions vers son casier, c'est une raison de plus. Je n'ai pas envie que Jake me voit en maillot de bain.

- Cassie, ai-je soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle a ouvert son casier pour y ranger ses livres.

- Hé bien quoi ? J'ai pas envie qu'il vomisse.

- Mon cousin et toi, vous êtes vraiment les deux plus abrutis de tous les abrutis que j'aie jamais rencontrés. _Incluant_ Marco.

- Je le prends comment ?

- Comme une insulte.

- Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, alors le débat est clos, a-t-elle conclu en refermant son casier.

- Tu penses m'avoir avec une excuse aussi pathétique ? Je vais t'en prêter un.

- Je te déteste.

- Si tu continues, ce sera réciproque, ai-je plaisanté.

Je l'ai emmenée chez moi. C'était une affaire de cinq minutes de marche. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées, la maison était vide, comme je m'y attendais.

- Alors, voyons… ai-je commencé en fouillant dans un de mes tiroirs. Celui-là ?

Cassie m'a regardée comme si j'étais complètement folle.

- Rachel, il est _fuschia_ !

- Et alors ? ai-je demandé.

- Et alors, tu peux toujours courir si tu veux me voir porter ça.

- Celui-là ? ai-je proposé en en montrant un orangé.

- T'as pas autre chose que des bikinis ? a-t-elle supplié.

- Hé non.

Bon, au final, le fuschia, c'est moi qui l'ai mis. Mais vous savez quoi ? J'ai réussi l'exploit d'obliger Cassie à mettre un bikini, au terme d'une véritable bataille (j'exagère à peine). Vert pomme. Où est ma médaille ?

- Je me sens ridicule, a protesté Cassie en se regardant des pieds à la tête.

- La vie est une jungle, ai-je blagué.

Elle a remis son t-shirt, son jean et ses baskets par-dessus le maillot de bain (cette fille me désespère) alors que j'enfilais une robe d'été et des sandales. J'ai mis ce qu'on pourrait appeler le « nécessaire de survie à la plage » dans un grand fourre-tout (serviettes, crème solaires, lunettes fumées, etc.) et nous nous sommes mises en marche vers la plage.

Je pensais qu'avec le temps que j'avais mis à convaincre Cassie, Jake et Marco seraient déjà là à notre arrivée, mais non. Nous avons largement eut le temps de nous installer et d'entamer une discussion avant que Cassie me fasse un signe de tête pour m'inciter à me retourner. Je me suis redressée en position assise et j'ai suivi son regard.

Jake et Marco se dirigeaient vers nous, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils avaient emmené deux personnes avec eux. Ax, premièrement. Pas dans son corps d'Andalite, évidemment : dans son animorphe humaine, qu'il a créée avec notre ADN à tous (sauf celui de Tobias). Voir Ax en humain est toujours assez troublant, parce que les Andalites n'ont pas de bouche. Parler et manger avec une bouche humaine font partie des grandes fascinations d'Ax lorsqu'il morphose en humain.

Et puis, Tobias. Pas dans son corps de faucon, non. Dans son animorphe humaine. J'ai souri, parce que Tobias ne morphose pas souvent en lui-même. Il y a toujours le risque (peu probable mais existant) que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et vienne lui demander où est-ce qu'il était ces derniers mois.

- Salut, a dit Jake avec un léger sourire envers Cassie.

- Bonjour, a dit Ax en s'asseyant aussi sur le sable. Jour. Jou-ou-ou. Our.

Comme je vous disais, il adore les drôles de sensations dans sa bouche humaine lorsqu'il parle.

- Salut, ai-je lancé à la cantonade alors que Cassie rougissait sous le regard de Jake.

Holala. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais. J'ai senti des doigts s'entremêler doucement aux miens et j'ai tourné légèrement la tête, juste à temps pour voir Tobias me sourire. Je lui ai souri en retour en resserrant sa main dans la mienne. À cause de tout ce temps qu'il passe dans le corps d'un faucon, Tobias a tendance à oublier d'exprimer ses émotions sur son visage lorsqu'il morphose en humain, ce qui lui donne généralement un regard dur et même féroce, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Écoutant vaguement la conversation qu'entamait les autres, je me suis rallongée sur ma serviette et Tobias, silencieusement, m'a imitée. Sa présence me faisait du bien. J'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu…

- Vous savez, mon père sort, ce soir, a lancé Marco.

- Et alors ? ai-je demandé, assez mécontente qu'il ait coupé mes pensées pour une remarque aussi inutile.

- Ben, il est sorti y'a trois jours. Je vais finir par croire qu'il voit _quelqu'un_.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton dégagé, pour ne pas paraître suspect à d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. D'un même mouvement, Tobias et moi nous sommes redressés, sans pour autant lâcher la main de l'autre.

Marco avait l'air un peu soucieux, et je savais qu'il faisait des efforts pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Pour avoir l'air d'un fils qui se demande simplement avec qui son père peut bien sortir. Pour avoir l'air _normal_. Je savais à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il craignait. Nous le savions tous.

Le fait est que les Yirks ont un talon d'Achille, eux aussi. Tous les trois jours, ils doivent se plonger dans le Bassin Yirk pour se nourrir des rayons Kandrona, leur nourriture. S'ils dépassent ce délai, ils meurent. Apparemment, c'est une lente et douloureuse agonie. Heureusement pour nous que cette faiblesse existe, parce que nous aurions perdu Jake depuis longtemps.

Jake a déjà été infesté. Nous avons tué le Yirk en gardant Jake captif pendant trois jours, et il s'en est vraiment fallu de peu pour que nous le réchappions et que nous l'empêchions d'aller au Bassin Yirk. Nous avons tous des moments qui nous causent plus de cauchemars que les autres, et je sais pertinemment que ces trois jours en tant que Contrôleur, ces trois horribles trois jours prisonnier de lui-même, figurent en haut de la liste pour Jake en ce qui concerne les moments cauchemardesques.

- Je crois que je devrais aller voir dans les restaurants ce soir, a poursuivit Marco d'un ton anodin. Juste pour voir si c'est pas une femme infréquentable.

Nous nous sommes regardés. Marco avait déjà perdu sa mère à cause des Yirks et nous savions tous qu'il refuserait de perdre son père aussi. Quitte à faire quelque chose d'idiot, comme aller au Bassin Yirk vérifier si son père s'y rendait et tenter de le libérer.

Nous y sommes allés quelques fois, et à chaque fois, nous avons failli y passer. C'est l'endroit le plus horrible que j'aie jamais vu et si je pouvais éviter d'y retourner, ça m'arrangerait.

- Euh, mec, a commencé Jake. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ton père a bien droit à sa vie privée.

Façon codée de dire qu'il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse mettre les pieds au Bassin et que c'était sans aucun doute la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue.

- Pourquoi ? a insisté Marco. J'irai pas m'asseoir à leur table. Je jetterais juste un coup d'œil.

- Je pense que Jake a raison, ai-je intervenu.

La voix de Tobias a résonné dans nos têtes en parole mentale :

« _Il faut qu'on se trouve un autre endroit pour parler de ça. Il y a trop de monde ici_. »

- Ohlala, a fait Cassie, je viens de me rappeler qu'il faut que je nourrisse les animaux. Je peux pas rester, mon père va me tuer s'il se rend compte que j'ai oublié.

Le rendez-vous était donné. Dans sa grange. Elle s'est levée et a remis ses vêtements.

- Attends, je me sens d'âme généreuse, je t'accompagne, ai-je dit.

J'ai lâché (à contrecoeur) la main de Tobias et j'ai remis ma robe.

- Toi, nourrir les animaux ? a-t-elle dit en feignant l'étonnement.

- Non, moi, je te tiens compagnie. Toi, tu nourris les animaux, ai-je répondu en replaçant mes affaires dans mon sac. Ce sera une contribution largement suffisante de ma part. Profitez bien du soleil, les gars !

Je suis repartie avec Cassie. Les autres se trouveraient des excuses avec un certain temps d'intervalle pour paraître naturels et viendraient nous rejoindre aussi discrètement que possible.

- Il est complètement fou, ai-je dit en jetant mon sac sur une botte de paille. Vouloir faire ça c'est… c'est de la folie !

- Il faut le comprendre, a commencé Cassie avec lenteur en s'asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise, les bras appuyés sur le dossier de la chaise. Il a déjà perdu sa mère, Rachel.

C'était bien Cassie, ça. Toujours à comprendre les réactions des autres. Toujours à soutenir. Je me suis laissée tomber sur une botte de paille.

- Mais tu es d'accord avec moi que c'est de la folie !

- Tu sais, toi et moi, on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir, a-t-elle continué. Jake et Marco, je veux dire. Je sais que Tom est ton cousin, mais Jake le voit tous les jours avec la pensée que ce n'est pas vraiment lui. C'est dur. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il se bat avant tout pour la liberté de son frère. Et Marco, au fond de lui, il ne souhaite qu'une chose, et c'est de retrouver sa mère. Libre. On ne peut pas comprendre parce que pour ce que nous en savons, ni toi ni moi n'avons perdu quelqu'un à cause de tout ça.

Je suis demeurée silencieuse, et l'arrivée d'un faucon à queue rousse m'a épargné la tâche de me trouver quelque chose à dire. J'ai regardé Tobias se poser dans la charpente de la grange. Mais si, Cassie. Ouvre les yeux. J'ai perdu quelqu'un.

« _Tout va bien, on peut parler sans risque. Les autres arrivent, en passant. Marco est parti juste avant moi, mais il est à pied, alors je suis arrivé avant. Jake et Ax risquent de mettre un peu plus de temps._ »

- Pourquoi ? a demandé Cassie en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Rien de grave, je te rassure. C'est juste qu'Ax a repéré un stand à hot-dog et que Jake va avoir du mal à l'en désintéresser_. »

À cet instant, Marco est entré dans la grange. Personne n'a osé lui parler. Lorsque Jake est arrivé avec Ax, Marco a tout de suite pris la parole :

- Je vous préviens, personne ne va me dissuader, a-t-il lancé en guise de salutation avant de s'asseoir sur une table, repoussant quelques objets au passage. Ce soir, je vais au Bassin Yirk et je n'en sors pas tant que je suis bien certain que mon père n'y est pas.

- Et si jamais il y est ? a demandé Cassie avec douceur en le regardant.

- S'il y est, il en ressortira en homme libre, a répondu Marco, extrêmement décidé.

- Marco, c'est du suicide ! me suis-je exclamé. Avec les Biofiltres et toute la surveillance, ça ne passera jamais inaperçu. Tu vas te faire capturer et si tu te fais capturer, que ton père soit Contrôleur ou pas aujourd'hui, il le sera dans peu de temps parce qu'on deviendra tous des Contrôleurs !

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi ! Et si c'était ta mère ? Ta sœur ? Hein ? Je te connais. Tu ferais pareil. Peut-être même pire. N'est-ce pas, _Xena_ ?

Je me suis tue et j'ai baissé les yeux. Il avait raison. J'avais beau lui lancer de belles paroles, j'aurais fait pareil pour ma famille. Exactement pareil. Même si c'était contre la raison. Contre la logique. Contre le bon sens.

- Et mon frère ? est intervenu Jake d'un ton plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais voulu l'empêcher d'aller au Bassin Yirk pour que son Yirk meure ?

- Rien ne t'en empêche, Jake, a répliqué Marco avec sarcasme.

- Si, justement. Ils s'en rendraient compte, remplaceraient le Yirk et me captureraient. Mon action impulsive ne donnerait, au mieux, que quelques jours de liberté à Tom et suffirait probablement à condamner l'humanité.

« _Prince Jake a raison, Marco_ » est intervenu Ax, qui avait repris son corps d'Andalite.

Il s'est avancé vers Marco dans un bruit de sabots.

« _Mieux vaut rester en vie et te battre pour obtenir sa libération complète que d'être capturé en essayant bêtement d'obtenir une libération qui ne sera que passagère_. »

- En plus, tu ne sais même pas s'il est un Contrôleur, ai-je dit. Il y a des chances pour qu'il ait vraiment rendez-vous.

- Tant mieux, ça m'épargnera la tâche de le faire sortir de là.

Mais quelle tête de mule !

« _Marco_… » a commencé Tobias.

Mais Marco lui a coupé la parole :

- Quoi ? Tu vas tenter de me dissuader ? Tu peux pas comprendre. T'as rien ni personne à perdre dans cette guerre…_ faucon_.

- Marco ! ai-je grogné en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Tobias n'a rien répondu. Il a juste fait claqué son bec et est sorti à tire-d'aile en frôlant les cheveux de Marco avec ses serres. La phrase l'avait profondément blessé et je le sentais. Je me suis levée, furieuse.

- Bravo ! C'est très malin, ça !

Je me suis mise à courir. Je savais que Tobias était parti dans la forêt, alors je m'y suis enfoncée en le cherchant du regard.

- Tobias ! ai-je crié. Tobias, je sais que tu es là, montre-toi !

- Je suis là.

C'était la voix de Tobias. Pas dans ma tête, non. Dans mes oreilles. Comme la voix de n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai tourné la tête en direction de la voix et je l'ai vu. Il était assis sur le sol de la forêt, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Humain.

- Tobias, ai-je dit en m'asseyant sur un rocher juste à côté de lui, laisse-le dire. C'est pas la première fois que Marco dit des choses stupides et sans fondement.

- Non, il a raison.

- Tobias…

- Il a raison. Plus ça va, moins je me sens humain. Tu vois, là, j'ai morphosé. Mais à chaque fois que je le fais, j'ai l'impression… je sais pas trop. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que ce corps n'est pas le mien. Je me sens comme Ax ! À chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau et de pas familier, alors que c'est sensé être moi, ça ! Écoute, penses-y. J'ai techniquement disparu depuis des mois. Y'a personne qui s'en est rendu compte. Preuve que Marco a raison encore sur ce coup-là.

- Tobias, tu _es_ humain.

- Je n'en suis plus si sûr.

Je me suis laissée glisser du petit rocher pour m'agenouiller juste à côté. Sous son regard interrogatif, je me suis penchée lentement vers lui, j'ai caressé sa joue avec ma main et j'ai posé délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il est demeuré stoïque quelques secondes avant de répondre à mon baiser. J'ai senti sa main se poser doucement sur ma joue. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai souri en collant mon front contre le sien.

- Tu vois ? Ça, c'est humain…

J'ai entendu des pas et je me suis reculée.

« _Je les vois, Prince Jake_ » a annoncé Ax en parole mentale.

- Arrête de m'appeler « Prince », Ax, a répliqué machinalement Jake en s'avançant vers nous.

Vous voyez, les Andalites ont un grand sens de l'honneur. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, chaque guerrier Andalite sert sous les ordres d'un autre, qu'il appelle « prince ». Jake n'est pas un Andalite (ça se saurait !), mais Ax a décidé de le considérer comme son prince. Peut-être parce que c'est notre chef.

- Je suis désolé, a dit aussitôt Marco en baissant les yeux sur Tobias, qui n'a pas bronché. J'avais pas le droit de te dire ça.

Tobias a haussé les épaules.

- C'était pas spécialement infondé.

- Bon, écoutez, est intervenu Jake.

Il s'est pincé l'arête du nez, comme pour stopper une migraine montante. Avec le temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il fait ça quand il sent que ce qu'il risque de dire risque tout particulièrement de nous conduire à la mort. Ça sentait le suicide collectif.

- Marco tient absolument à aller au Bassin. Je n'oblige personne à nous suivre…

- À _vous_ suivre ? me suis-je exclamée.

- J'y vais avec Marco. On va trouver un plan.

- On se soutient, entre membres de famille partiellement infestée, a plaisanté Marco, assis contre un arbre face à Tobias et moi.

- Je vous suis, ai-je lancé.

- Tu disais que c'était suicidaire, a fait remarquer Cassie.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'y vais.

- Je vous suis, a déclaré Tobias.

« _Je viens aussi, Prince Jake_ » a annoncé Ax.

Nos regards se sont tournés vers Cassie.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Très bien, a dit Jake en soupirant légèrement. On va trouver un plan. Tobias, démorphose, s'il te plaît. Je veux être sûr qu'on est seuls.

Tobias a fermé les yeux et s'est concentré. Rapidement, la transformation s'est amorcée et Tobias a reprit son corps de faucon.

« _Je vais faire un tour_ » a-t-il annoncé avant de prendre son envol.

Après une minute, il est revenu, se posant avec une grâce insolente sur la branche de l'arbre contre lequel Marco était appuyé.

« _Rien à signaler, Jake_. »

- Ok. Je veux juste qu'on mette quelque chose au clair.

Il s'est tourné vers Marco.

- On va vérifier s'il est là, ok ? Juste _vérifier_. Ce n'est pas une tentative de libération. Tu me comprends bien ?

- Ouais, a-t-il en laissant sa tête aller contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

- Bon. Voici ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Rachel et Tobias vont morphoser en Hork-Bajirs. C'est obligatoirement une forme de vie acceptée par le Biofiltre. Cassie va morphoser en Yirk et aller dans la tête d'Ax qui sera en animorphe humaine…

« _Je refuse !_ » s'est écrié Ax. « _Je ne veux pas de Yirk dans ma tête !_ »

- Ce ne sera pas un Yirk, a dit Cassie avec douceur, ce sera moi. Je te promets que je te laisserai le contrôle.

« _D'accord_ » a-t-il bougonné.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Jake.

- Et Marco et toi ? Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça. Tu risques de croiser Tom et si Marco a raison pour son père…

- Tu te souviens les humains-Contrôleurs que Marco et moi avions acquis pendant cette histoire avec David ?

- Ne me parle pas de ce fumier, ai-je maugréé.

- Hé bien voilà. Nous allons réutiliser ces corps. Pas le choix. Comme ça, nous serons tous en dedans. Avec un peu de chance, tout ira bien et ils ne se douteront de rien. Marco, à quelle heure sort ton père ?

- Dix-sept heures.

- Ax, combien de temps avons-nous ?

« _Une de vos heures et douze de vos minutes_ » a répondu Ax.

Depuis que nous morphosons, nous ne portons plus de montre. La raison est fort simple : les Andalites ne portent pas de vêtements et donc, n'ont pas songé à faire en sorte que les vêtements suivent le corps pendant le processus. Par conséquent, on ne peut morphoser qu'avec des vêtements moulants, et les montres n'en font pas partie. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, puisque Ax, comme tous les Andalites, possède une horloge interne très efficace.

Malheureusement, il ne semble pas comprendre que les minutes, les heures et les secondes ne sont pas les nôtres, mais celles de tout le monde, comme Marco lui fait remarquer très régulièrement. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, Marco avait autre chose à faire que penser à faire cette remarque inutile. Il avait d'autres soucis…

**Le mot de la fin :** Au prochain chapitre, visite de groupe au Bassin Yirk ! Commentaires en reviews SVP !


	2. No backing down

**Sinister Shadow : **Je suis contente que tu aimes :D. Et, lol, t'inquiète pas, je suis pas particulièrement fan de Cassie/Jake (pour la simple et bonne raison que je déteste Cassie – mea culpa – et que Jake n'est pas mon personnage préféré). Il ne sera pas du tout mis en avant, il sera juste sous-jacent, comme dans les livres ;) Je l'ai mis dans les pairings juste pour signaler que je ne l'avais pas balayé du revers de la main ;) par contre, Rachel/Tobias, je vais plus insister ;)

**1personne :** Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'intéresse et, bien sûr que si, je la continue ! Je n'abandonne jamais une fic ;) mais j'en ai plein d'autres en route (en plus je me retiens de commencer une Hermione/Drago… gnnniiiii), et une vie aussi (oui, oui, je t'assure ! Lol), ça explique pourquoi parfois je mets un peu de temps à poster :)

**Chapitre 2 : No backing down**

Il était maintenant dix-sept heures pile, selon Ax.

Nous étions dans le parking du fast-food. Heureusement qu'il était vide. Mais ça risquait de ne pas durer.

« _Je vais vous couvrir_ » a annoncé Tobias avant de s'envoler.

J'ai levé les yeux dans les airs : il volait au-dessus de nous, aussi nonchalant que possible.

« _C'est bon, mais faites vite !_ »

Cassie avait déjà commencé sa transformation. J'ai détourné le regard. Voir quelqu'un morphoser n'est jamais bien beau, mais voir mon amie prendre l'apparence de l'ennemi, ça me répugnait. J'ai préféré regarder Jake et Marco, qui avaient presque terminé de morphoser.

Ce n'était pas une animorphe bien compliqué, mais je sentais leur malaise : nous ne sommes pas sensés faire ça. Nous ne morphosons jamais en créatures dotées de conscience sans leur consentement. Et il était évident que ces hommes n'auraient pas voulu qu'on se serve de leur ADN comme ça. Mais c'était un cas de force majeure.

J'ai baissé les yeux vers Cassie, qui venait d'achever sa métamorphose. Lentement, je me suis penchée et j'ai pris la limace grise dans ma main. Le _Yirk_. Je l'ai approchée d'Ax et il a reculé avec dégoût.

- Ax, c'est seulement Cassie… elle a dit qu'elle te laisserait le contrôle…

Il a regardé Jake.

- Je suis désolé, Prince Jake. Je ne peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Même en sachant que c'est Cassie…

Jake a soupiré mais je savais qu'il comprenait la réaction d'Ax : nous ne pouvions pas le forcer à accepter ça. Pour les Andalites, les Yirks représentent le mal suprême, et Ax a eu personnellement à souffrir d'eux. Vysserk Trois a tué son frère aîné de la façon la plus horrible qui soit.

J'ai regardé mes amis : Jake, qui avait été un Contrôleur pendant trois jours et qui ne semblait pas du tout prêt à renouveler l'expérience avec Cassie-le-Yirk. Marco, qui avait perdu une mère et peut-être un père à cause des Yirks. Alors, j'ai pris la seule décision qui s'imposait :

- Je vais la prendre avec moi.

J'ai approché Cassie de mon oreille. Aussitôt, l'instinct de Yirk a pris le dessus sur elle et je l'ai sentie se tortiller pour pénétrer dans mon conduit auditif. Elle avait projeté un jet de liquide anesthésiant pour enlever la douleur, mais je la sentais quand même se faufiler vers mon cerveau par mon oreille engourdie. Une sensation des plus désagréables, au demeurant.

« _Ax ?_ » a demandé la voix de Cassie, apparemment troublée de ne pas être là où elle aurait dû.

« _Non_ » ai-je pensé, sachant qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. « _C'est Rachel. Ax n'a pas voulu, mais tu serais vachement gentille de ne pas me contrôler._ »

« _T'inquiète pas, Rachel._ »

Quelques secondes ont passé et j'ai senti que Cassie relâchait le contrôle sur mon corps que l'instinct du Yirk avait pris par réflexe. J'ai laissé échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Ok, a dit Jake en finissant de mettre les vêtements qu'il avait apportés. Tu es prêt, Marco ?

- Je sais toujours pas faire ce nœud de cravate…

- Laisse tomber la cravate ! a grogné Jake en le prenant par le bras. Plus vite on entrera là, plus vite on en sortira.

Ils se sont éloignés. J'allais commencer à morphoser lorsque la voix de Tobias a retentit dans ma tête :

« _Rachel, va te planquer tout de suite ! La limousine de Vysserk Trois arrive dans le parking !_ »

Merde, c'était bien notre veine ! Il fallait qu'on fasse ce qu'on détestait le plus – pénétrer dans le Bassin Yirk – le jour où Vysserk Trois décidait d'aller prendre un bain de rayons de Kandrona ! Aussitôt, je me suis mise à courir vers le petit boisé à l'autre bout du parking. Il fallait que je l'atteigne avant que la limousine…

« _Arrête de courir, ils vont te voir d'une seconde à l'autre ! N'attire pas l'attention._ »

J'ai obéi à l'ordre de Tobias et je me suis mise à marcher d'un pas qui faisait genre « tout va très bien, je flâne un peu, c'est tout ». Du moins, je l'espérais.

« _Je te prépare une couverture si jamais ils te remarquent et qu'ils te posent des questions. Donne-moi trente secondes._ »

Dommage que nous ne puissions pas utiliser la parole mentale lorsque nous ne sommes pas en animorphe, parce que ça m'aurait bien arrangée d'être en mesure de lui demander quel genre couverture il me préparait exactement.

- Rachel ?

« _Ohlala » _a fait la voix de Cassie, inquiète, dans ma tête.

Je me suis figée. La voix qui m'interpellait était celle du proviseur Chapman. Le père de mon amie, Mélissa. Un _Contrôleur_. Et pas n'importe lequel, d'après nos informations. Aussi naturellement que possible, je me suis retournée.

- Oui, monsieur ?

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, sale limace ? Fiche-moi la paix et laisse-moi morphoser !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites seule ici ?

Hé bien quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux, abomination extraterrestre. Il n'allait pas se mettre à jouer les proviseurs inquisiteurs en dehors de l'école, quand même !

- Euh, je… en fait, j'allais justement…

- Oui ?

Il a haussé un sourcil suspicieux. Vysserk Trois, dans son animorphe humaine, me sondait du regard et j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai dû me faire violence pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et de lui fracasser le crâne sur le sol du stationnement jusqu'à ce que cette satanée limace abdique et sorte de son crâne. Je sais, c'est gore. Mais que voulez-vous, on a des pulsions violentes ou on en a pas.

« _Cassie, dit à Tobias de se magner les fesses parce ça commence à chauffer pour les miennes !_ » ai-je pensé.

« _Tobias ! »_ a dit Cassie. « _Elle arrive, cette couverture ? »_

« _Mais oui, j'arrive ! Rachel, t'as qu'à lui dire que tu attends quelqu'un, je finis de morphoser ! »_

- J'attends mon petit ami, et, heum… en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il en dehors de l'école ?

- Hé, Rachel ! a fait la voix de Tobias, qui sortait du boisé.

Chapman a haussé un sourcil. J'ai suivi son regard dubitatif vers les pieds de Tobias… _nus_. Les pieds, pas Tobias.

C'est un autre problème du processus de morphose : puisque les Andalites ne portent pas de chaussures, ils n'ont pas prévu qu'on puisse morphoser en en portant. Il fallait trouver une excuse, et TRÈS VITE, avant que Vysserk Trois fasse le lien.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on t'a piqué des pompes à la plage, quand même ! me suis-je aussitôt exclamée.

Tobias est demeuré surpris un quart de seconde, puis a attrapé la perche que je lui tendais :

- Euh, ouais. Va falloir qu'on aille faire un tour dans les magasins après avoir mangé.

- Viens, je meurs de faim, ai-je dit en le prenant par la main. À lundi, monsieur Chapman !

Je me suis grouillée d'entraîner Tobias derrière moi dans le fast-food. On s'est assis à une table au fond et on a fait semblant d'entretenir une conversation pendant que Vysserk Trois et Chapman demandaient un « Happy Meal avec un supplément de bonheur ». C'était le mot de passe pour accéder au Bassin Yirk. Peut-être qu'ils ont un certain sens de l'humour, finalement.

- Ok, a fait Tobias à voix basse lorsque les deux hommes sont entrés. On ressort pour morphoser ?

« _RACHEL ! TOBIAS ! CASSIE !_ » a soudain hurlé la voix de Jake dans nos têtes. « _Animorphes de combat, vite !_ »

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _a demandé Cassie, alarmée.

« _Est-ce que Marco…_ » a commencé Tobias.

« _Je vous entends, figurez-vous ! »_ s'est exclamé ce dernier, vexé. « _Mais c'est juste que les deux humains Contrôleurs dont on a pris le corps sont arrivés et on est repérés ! Vysserk est là, on a plein de Contrôleurs aux fesses, va y avoir de la castagne ! »_

D'un même mouvement, Tobias et moi nous sommes levés et nous sommes sortis. D'un pas rapide, nous avons traversé le parking pour aller se planquer dans les bois.

- On a un sacré problème, ai-je murmuré. Nos animorphes de combat ne passeront pas le Biofiltre. Je ne pense pas que les grizzlys soient des invités des Yirks.

- Alors, Hork-Bajirs ?

- Ouais, ai-je grimacé en entamant l'animorphe.

J'ai tout de suite senti la transformation s'amorcer : des lames poussaient à mes articulations, mon corps s'épaississait, je grandissais, ma peau se modifiait. Lorsque j'ai fini de morphoser, l'esprit du Hork-Bajir s'est glissé en moi. C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'on morphose : le corps, puis l'instinct, qu'il faut apprendre à maîtriser.

Certains, comme celui du dauphin, sont simplement enivrants, mais faciles à balayer avec un minimum de concentration. D'autres, comme la gourmandise de la mouette ou la peur panique d'un rat, sont très difficiles à contrôler. Le Hork-Bajir, lui, est très facile à maîtriser.

Vous savez quoi ? Les Hork-Bajirs sont les guerriers les plus dangereux de l'armée yirk. C'est leur artillerie lourde. Les Yirks en font de véritables machines à tuer. Mais un Hork-Bajir n'est pas violent du tout. Leurs lames servent à tailler l'écorce des arbres dont ils se nourrissent, pas à tuer.

Pour l'instant, tout ce que mon cerveau de Hork-Bajir remarquait, c'était qu'il était entouré d'arbres avec une magnifique écorce. Et que ça, c'était plutôt cool. Je me suis concentrée un peu et j'ai balayé l'envie du Hork-Bajir de céder à une petite fringale. J'ai regardé Tobias, à mi-chemin entre le faucon et le Hork-Bajir.

« _J'y vais »_ ai-je annoncé en m'élançant._ « Il ne faut pas perdre de temps »_

_« Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini »_

Je suis pénétrée par-derrière dans le bâtiment et, au bout d'une minute ou deux, je suis parvenue à trouver l'entrée du Bassin Yirk. J'ai passé le portail sans problème : le Biofiltre a détecté un Hork-Bajir et un Yirk. Deux formes de vie autorisées à l'intérieur du Bassin.

Quatre à quatre, j'ai descendu l'escalier de métal. J'ai essayé d'ignorer les cris déchirants des hôtes, provisoirement libres, enfermés dans une cage en attendant que leur Yirk ait fini de se nourrir. J'ai vraiment essayé. Et j'ai presque réussi.

Mais il m'était impossible d'ignorer les rires des membres du Partage, cet organisme genre « boy scout » qui s'occupe de recruter des hôtes volontaires (vous m'avez bien comprise, il y en a qui sont volontaires). Les imbéciles !

« _Je pense la même chose, mais maintenant, si on allait aider Jake et Marco ? » _a dit Cassie dans ma tête, me ramenant à la réalité.

_« T'as raison. Mais où ils sont ? »_

Je les ai cherchés du regard. Et je les ai vus, maintenus chacun par un Hork-Bajir, qui les traînaient vers… _non_ ! Ils les traînaient vers le ponton de métal pour la réinfestation ! Il me fallait des renforts et vite.

« _AX !_ » ai-je hurlé. « _AX, OÙ EST-CE QUE TU ES, BON SANG ? _»

« _Je suis en train de me battre contre une demi-douzaine de Hork-Bajirs, Rachel ! »_

_« Mais on s'en MOQUE des Hork-Bajirs ! Ils sont en train d'emmener Jake et Marco au point de réinfestation ! Ils vont en faire des Contrôleurs, tu m'entends ? Ils vont faire de ton prince un Contrôleur ! AGIS ! »_

Mes paroles étaient dures. Mais je savais que maintenant qu'Ax savait ça, les Hork-Bajirs Contrôleurs n'allaient pas faire de vieux os et qu'il allait tout faire pour rejoindre le ponton.

- Mes camarades, s'est exclamé Vysserk Trois dans son animorphe humaine, ce soir est un grand soir, car ce soir, nous allons faire de deux de ces résistants Andalites des hôtes ! Allons, allons. Montrez votre visage, valeureux guerriers. Démorphosez.

Ils n'ont pas bronché, toujours retenus par les Hork-Bajirs désormais immobiles.

- Non ? Dans ce cas, vous le ferez sous ordre de l'un de mes fidèles.

Il n'était pas question, vous m'entendez bien, pas QUESTION qu'on fasse de mon cousin et de Marco des Contrôleurs. J'entendais Vysserk. Et je cherchais où il était. J'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi et je me suis retournée. Tobias.

« _Cherche Vysserk Trois »_ ai-je demandé.

Mais à la seconde où je lui demandais de m'aider, j'ai repéré ma cible. Aussitôt, je me suis élancée vers lui, repoussant d'un mouvement sec de la main ceux qui me bloquaient le chemin. Je me suis glissée derrière Vysserk Trois et, rapide comme l'éclair, je l'ai attrapé, le serrant contre moi en posant ma lame de poignet sur sa gorge humaine.

« _Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » s'est exclamée Cassie.

« _Je marchande_ » ai-je répondu.

Puis, j'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde dans le Bassin puisse m'entendre.

« _YIRKS ! Si vous ne voulez pas la mort de Vysserk Trois, alors écoutez-moi_ » ai-je commencé en tentant de prendre le ton le plus arrogant possible.

Le ton le plus « Andalite » possible.

J'ai pressé un peu plus fort la lame contre sa gorge humaine et j'ai senti un filet de sang commencer à couler lentement. J'ai lutté furieusement contre mon envie d'en finir avec lui. J'avais besoin de lui vivant pour avoir une chance.

« _Ax, Tobias, mettez-vous en position pour libérer Jake et Marco si mon idée ne marche pas_ » ai-je lancé en aparté.

J'ai commencé à marcher lentement vers le ponton en tenant toujours fermement Vysserk contre moi.

« _Yirks, je vais vous proposer ce que vous ne feriez jamais pour nous, Andalites. Un marché honnête. Vous allez relâcher mes deux camarades. Après, je relâcherai Vysserk Trois. Vous allez ensuite nous laisser sortir sans nous attaquer, et nous quitterons sans tuer ni blesser aucun d'entre vous. »_

J'espérais vraiment être convaincante dans mon rôle d'Andalite. D'habitude, nous ne prenons pas le risque de parler aux Yirks – sauf Ax – de peur qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont affaire à des humains. Mais là, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu veux marchander avec moi, « noble » guerrier Andalite ? a ricané Vysserk Trois. Tu veux marchander avec moi sur mon propre terrain ? Si tu me tues, tu peux déjà te considérer comme mort.

« _Alors je mourrai. Mais j'aurai au moins le plaisir de t'avoir tué avant »_ ai-je répliqué en le serrant encore plus fort contre mon corps de Hork-Bajir pour donner du poids à ma menace. « _Que crois-tu ? Nous sommes nombreux. La perte de l'un d'entre nous serait regrettable, mais pas fatale, loin de là. »_

Avec un tel talent pour le bluff, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je ne joue pas au poker au lieu de combattre des limaces extraterrestres maléfiques. En toute modestie, bien entendu.

_« Je te fais l'honneur d'une proposition honnête »_ ai-je continué d'un ton dédaigneux. « _Elle ne sera pas valable éternellement, Vysserk. Alors, jusqu'à quel point tiens-tu à ta minable vie, Yirk ? »_

- J'accepte le marché.

« _Rachel, ne fais pas l'erreur de lui faire confiance ! »_ s'est exclamé Jake dans ma tête.

« _T'en fais pas, cousin. Je suis blonde, mais pas stupide. Tobias et Ax sont en position pour vous secourir si jamais Vysserk Trois décide de changer d'avis. Tout est sous contrôle. Relativement. »_

- Lâchez les deux Andalites.

Les Hork-Bajirs ont obéi. Jake et Marco se sont éloignés. Je n'ai pas bronché.

- Respecte ta parole, Andalite, a exigé Vysserk Trois. Libère-moi.

J'ai hésité. Jake l'a senti et j'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête :

« _Fais-le. Respecte ta part du marché. »_

_« Jake, il est à ma merci ! Je pourrais le tuer, tu imagines un peu le coup dur que ce serait pour les Yirks ? »_

_« Non ! » _a-t-il grogné. « _Si tu fais ça, on ne sort pas d'ici vivants. »_

Il avait raison. La mort de leur chef énerveraient fortement les Yirks, et mieux valait éviter si nous voulions vivre jusqu'au lendemain. Utilisant toute la puissance de mon corps de Hork-Bajir, j'ai soulevé Vysserk Trois de terre et je l'ai jeté dans le Bassin, provoquant un gros plouf bien sonore et plein d'éclaboussures.

« _Bonne baignade, Vysserk_ » ai-je lancé d'un ton hargneux avant de rejoindre Jake, Tobias et Marco d'un puissant saut.

« _Ax, où que tu soies, morphose en humain. Sinon, tu ne passeras pas le Biofiltre_ » a ordonné Jake.

« _Oui, Prince Jake_ »

« _Et ne m'appelle pas Prince !_ »

Après environ une minute, il nous a rejoint, humain.

« _Maintenant, Yirks_ » a-t-il dit en parole mentale, « _nous allons sortir et aucun de vous ne s'interposera sous peine de mourir aussitôt_ ».

Nous avons commencé à nous éloigner et à monter l'escalier de métal menant à la porte.

- Andalites !

Une voix humaine avait crié ce mot et nous nous sommes tous figés. Ça ne pouvait pas être venu d'un Contrôleur. Lorsque les Contrôleurs disent « Andalites », ils le crachent, comme si c'était l'insulte la plus odieuse qu'ils puissent imaginer. La voix que nous avions entendue n'était ni haineuse, ni dégoûtée.

Elle était suppliante.

Instinctivement, j'ai tourné le regard vers la cage où les hôtes en attente de réinfestation étaient enfermés. Grand bien m'en prit, parce que Marco avait déjà vu qui avait parlé.

C'était son père.

Immédiatement, j'ai attrapé Marco qui commençait à descendre l'escalier et je l'ai serré contre moi pour l'empêcher de se dégager.

« _LÂCHE-MOI !_ »

« _Il n'en est absolument pas question »_ ai-je répliqué.

« _Rachel, je te dis de me lâcher tout de suite ! »_

_« Et je te dis que je n'en ferai rien. On s'en va, Marco ! »_

_« NON ! »_

_« Marco, si tu continues de faire l'imbécile, je t'assomme ! »_

Je comprenais sa douleur et elle était tellement forte que je la ressentais aussi. Mais il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Trop risqué. Trop dangereux.

Un guerrier Andalite n'aurait pas pleuré ou pété les câbles en entendant un hôte momentanément libre lui demander de le sauver. Un guerrier Andalite n'aurait pas bronché, parce qu'un guerrier Andalite est blasé pour ce genre de choses.

Et on était sensés être des guerriers Andalites.

- Libérez-moi, Andalites ! a crié le père de Marco, désespéré.

« _Marco, tiens bon, je t'en supplie »_ a lancé Cassie d'une voix douce. « _Tiens bon, Marco, ne te trahis pas, tiens bon…_ »

Soudain, quelque chose s'est produit. Quelque chose qui a changé la situation du tout au tout. Brusquement, la réaction de Marco nous est apparue comme beaucoup moins alarmante et très secondaire.

Les Contrôleurs (humains, Hork-Bajirs et Taxxons) ont levé simultanément leurs lance-rayons Dracons vers nous. Vysserk Trois avait dû leur ordonner en aparté. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. Il tenait les « résistants Andalites ». Nous étions sur son terrain, pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ? Comment avions-nous pu songer qu'il nous laisserait vraiment partir ? L'avions-nous seulement cru ?

« _Jake, il faut absolument qu'on se tire ! _» a dit Tobias en parole mentale, peu rassuré.

Se tirer. En voilà une bonne idée !

« _À terre !_ » ai-je crié en me jetant à plat ventre dans l'escalier, imitée par les autres.

Tellement de rayons meurtriers avaient été lancés en notre direction que ça en a fait un gros trou dans le mur.

« _Courez !_ » a crié Jake en se relevant, montant l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Malgré qu'il se débattait pour m'échapper, j'ai soulevé Marco du sol et je me suis mise à courir aussi vite que mon corps de Hork-Bajir me le permettait. Autrement dit, très vite. J'ai rapidement dépassé Jake.

« _Fais sortir Marco de là et empêche-le de revenir. Assomme-le s'il le faut_ » m'a-t-il demandé en aparté.

_« C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde »_ ai-je dit d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

J'ai franchi les dernières marches de l'escalier d'un puissant bond et j'ai repris ma course vers la porte arrière, les autres sur les talons.

« _Ce corps humain est vraiment empoté… _» s'est exclamé Ax en parole mentale.

Ayant l'habitude de posséder quatre pattes et une queue pour conserver son équilibre, Ax ne s'est jamais habitué à n'avoir que deux jambes lorsqu'il morphose en humain. D'autant plus qu'il ne le fait pas très souvent. Pour lui, notre facilité à nous mouvoir avec seulement deux jambes faisait partie des grands mystères de la vie. Mais là, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il ait des problèmes de coordination !

« _Axos, je te chope au passage ! »_ a annoncé Tobias.

« _Tu me quoi ? »_

Je me suis retournée juste à temps pour voir Tobias soulever Ax dans ses bras. Sans perdre de temps, j'ai recommencé à courir et je suis arrivée dans le parking, très vite rejointe par les autres.

_« Jake, ils sont en train de monter l'escalier »_ a fait remarquer Tobias.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_ s'est écriée Cassie. _« On a deux extraterrestres immenses avec nous et on ne peut pas démorphoser dans les bois, ils vont sûrement les ratisser ! »_

- La limousine, a dit Jake, à bout de souffle. La limousine de Vysserk, on monte dedans !

Tobias s'est avancé vers la limousine noire et a ouvert la porte du conducteur. Il y avait un chauffeur à l'intérieur, qui nous regardait avec haine. D'un mouvement brusque, Tobias l'a envoyé rouler sur le sol du parking pendant que j'ouvrais une portière arrière pour m'y engouffrer avec Marco qui tentait toujours de se défaire de mon emprise.

« _Je te jure que je t'assomme si tu continues de me donner des coups, Marco !_ » ai-je grogné mentalement alors que Tobias se précipitait sur la banquette face à Marco et moi.

Heureusement que Vysserk Trois roule en limousine, parce que deux Hork-Bajirs et trois humains n'auraient jamais pu s'entasser dans une voiture normale. Ax s'est jeté sur le siège passager à l'avant et Jake… Jake s'est mis au volant.

- Hé, mec, tu sais pas conduire ! s'est écrié Marco en le voyant mettre le contact.

- Toi non plus et ça t'a pas empêché de le faire, a répliqué mon cousin.

- Justement, on a bousillé la camionnette du père de Cassie, ce jour-là ! Tu te souviens pas ?

« _Arrêtez de vous engueuler, des Contrôleurs viennent d'arriver dans le stationnement ! » _a dit Tobias.

- On est partis ! a répondit Jake en faisant démarrer la limousine sur les chapeaux de roue.

- Prince Jake, es-tu sûr de savoir manier correctement ce véhicule humain ? a demandé poliment Ax après que Jake ait percuté une poubelle.

- Ne m'appelle pas Prince ! répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'à l'habitude.

- Ça veut dire non, Ax, a expliqué Marco.

- Vous devriez démorphoser, vous tous. Ça fait un moment que vous occupez ces corps et il se peut que vous ayez à morphoser dans un avenir rapproché.

_« Pourquoi ? » _a demandé Cassie, surprise.

- Parce que les Yirks ont décidé de nous suivre et que leurs véhicules semblent plus rapides que le nôtre. D'autant plus qu'avec les embardées que fait Prince Jake, Tobias et Rachel risquent de blesser quelqu'un avec leurs lames.

- Merci bien ! a répliqué Jake.

J'ai tourné la tête comme je pouvais vers l'arrière et j'ai vu qu'Ax avait raison. Trois voitures nous suivaient dans la rue. Et ils semblaient conduire beaucoup mieux que Jake. Le point positif de tout ça, c'est que les Andalites ne devaient pas être d'excellents conducteurs d'automobile humaine, les Yirks ne devaient donc pas se demander pourquoi notre voiture allait si mal. Le point négatif… hé bien…

- Jake, essaie de prendre l'autoroute avant de nous tuer dans un virage ! a conseillé Marco.

- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire !

- Il commencerait vraiment à être temps que vous démorphosiez, a fait remarquer Ax.

Priant le ciel pour que les vitres fumées de la limousine soient assez opaques pour qu'on ne voit pas les mutants que nous allions devenir pendant le processus, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée (ce qui ne fut pas facile). Doucement, j'ai senti la transformation s'amorcer et je suis progressivement devenue humaine.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ? a demandé Jake en évitant de très près une boîte à lettres. Je ne vais quand même pas démorphoser en conduisant !

- Je prends le relais, a annoncé Marco.

Il s'est glissé à l'avant et Jake, comme il a pu, s'est glissé vers l'arrière en manquant de faire tomber Tobias du dossier de la banquette en cuir.

- Sors, Cassie, il faut que tu démorphoses aussi, ai-je dit alors que Jake commençait à retrouver son corps.

J'ai mis ma main sous mon oreille alors qu'elle se tortillait dans mon conduit auditif. Après quelques secondes, elle est tombée au creux de ma main et je l'ai posée sur la banquette pour qu'elle démorphose, ce qu'elle s'est empressée de faire.

Pendant le processus, une secousse l'a faite tomber sur le sol de la voiture. Lorsqu'elle a fini de démorphoser, elle a tendu la main vers quelque chose qui avait roulé de sous la banquette.

Un lance-rayons Dracon.

- On dirait que Vysserk a laissé quelque chose dans sa voiture, ai-je fait remarquer.

- C'est bon, je viens de prendre l'autoroute, on va être en ligne droite, a annoncé Marco.

Dieu merci. Mais au bout de deux secondes, je me suis rendue compte que l'expression « ligne droite » prononcée par Marco au volant d'une voiture était franchement exagérée. Si nous ne faisions pas d'accident, nous allions nous faire arrêter, parce que Marco conduisait comme un ivrogne !

« _BAISSEZ-VOUS !_ » a crié Tobias.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, nous avons obéis. Un rayon Dracon a brisé la vitre arrière de la limousine, l'a traversée et est allée briser celle de devant. Le vent s'est engouffré dans le véhicule et nous étions désormais exposés aux regards des Yirks si nous nous redressions.

Aussitôt, Jake a établi un plan d'action. Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages tourner dans son cerveau pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Après une trentaine de secondes, il a pris la parole :

- Marco, essaie juste de ne pas faire d'accident.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, là, d'après toi ?

- Tobias, sors, il faut que tu soies nos yeux.

« _Comme toujours »_ a répondu Tobias.

Il a battu des ailes et est sorti par la vitre arrière avant de prendre de l'altitude et de sortir de notre champ de vision.

- Ax, Cassie a trouvé un lance-rayons Dracon. Tu vas t'en servir pour tirer sur les Yirks. Non seulement ça risque de les occuper, mais en plus, tu pourrais en éliminer quelques-uns, ça ne va pas nous nuire.

- Oui, Prince Jake, a-t-il dit en se tournant vers nous.

Maladroitement, il est passé par-dessus la banquette où Tobias était posé quelques secondes plus tôt et s'est accidentellement écrasé sur nous.

- Désolé, s'est-il excusé en grimpant sur la banquette du fond.

Cassie lui a donné l'arme et il l'a prise entre ses mains. Nous savions qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à faire usage du lance-rayons Dracon pour la simple et bonne raison que l'arme des Yirks, comme le reste de leur technologie, est copiée sur celle des Andalites. Selon Ax, les Yirks se sont contentés de ralentir le rayon pour qu'il pénètre plus lentement la cible, lui causant une mort douloureuse, alors que les armes Andalites tuent sans douleur.

Ax a commencé à tirer. À en juger par le crissement de pneus qui s'en est suivi, il avait atteint sa cible.

« _Les gars, vous allez avoir de sacrés ennuis, parce qu'ils ont des renforts ! »_ a annoncé Tobias dans nos têtes. « _Je vois six voitures, et ils vont faire de la vitesse parce qu'ils se sont servis de leurs effectifs dans la police pour bloquer le secteur ! Appuie sur le champignon, Marco ! »_

- Tire dessus, Ax ! a ordonné Jake.

Tsiou, tsiou ! Ax a continué à tirer. Parfois, il atteignait sa cible. Parfois, il la ratait. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures, parce que nous ne voulions pas blesser des innocents. Le principal problème d'Ax était le fait que Marco conduisait franchement comme un pied (et encore, je suis gentille), ce qui lui faisait rater la moitié de ses tirs.

Au bas mot.

- Rachel, a continué mon cousin, ouvre le toit ouvrant.

Je savais pourquoi il me le demandait à moi plutôt que de le faire lui-même. Ou de demander à Cassie. Jake a toujours su exploiter les forces et les faiblesses de chacun de nous pour tirer notre petite troupe des ennuis. Et j'étais la plus souple. Si quelqu'un pouvait ouvrir ce toit ouvrant sans se faire voir par nos poursuivants, c'était bien moi.

Je me suis contorsionnée pour me positionner face au bouton d'ouverture, le dos contre le siège de la banquette. Serrant mes mains sur le rebord de la banquette, m'enfonçant davantage dans le siège de cuir, j'ai levé la jambe et j'ai donné un coup de pied sur le bouton qui servait à déclencher l'ouverture.

Le panneau a coulissé sagement pour s'ouvrir. Tout ce que les Yirks avaient vu, à supposer qu'ils aient vu quelque chose dans cette pagaille, c'était qu'une jambe s'était brièvement levée dans les airs. Bref, aucune information utile.

- Maintenant, il va falloir morphoser en quelque chose qui vole pour se tirer de là, a annoncé Jake d'une voix tendue.

- Je suggère les mouettes. Les oiseaux de proie sont plus faciles à repérer s'ils nous cherchent. Sans compter le fait que l'animorphe d'oiseau de proie de Rachel ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici, c'est trop petit pour son envergure.

Elle avait raison. L'oiseau de proie que j'avais choisi d'acquérir, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, était un aigle d'Amérique. Près de deux mètres d'envergure. Sa force, supérieure à celles des autres animorphes d'oiseaux que nous avons, nous est parfois utile. Mais il arrive que sa taille imposante nous cause des problèmes, comme dans la situation présente.

- Et moi, je fais comment ? Je vais perdre mes mains dans le processus ! s'est exclamé Marco, qui continuait de conduire tant bien que mal la limousine de Vysserk Trois.

- Est-ce que ça va vraiment être pire ? ai-je demandé en roulant les yeux.

- Je suis mort de rire, Xena, a-t-il répliqué.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais qui ne va pas tenir longtemps, ai-je annoncé.

- Vas-y, a cédé Jake.

- Ne perdez pas de temps, morphosez en mouettes. Marco, commence à démorphoser.

- Il va falloir sortir un par un, a fait remarquer Cassie. Si on était des Andalites en animorphe, on ne pourrait pas démorphoser dans notre corps d'origine tous à la fois dans un si petit espace.

- Bien vu, a acquiescé Jake. Vas-y en premier.

Je les ai laissé parler et je me suis glissée sur le siège passager à l'avant. Le vent me fouettait le visage et, pour cacher ce que je faisais, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton qui faisait monter une paroi sombre destinée à isoler l'avant de l'arrière du véhicule. Désormais, les Yirks ne pouvaient pas nous voir.

- J'espère qu'elle est bonne, ton idée, a bougonné Marco, au beau milieu de son animorphe, en train de retrouver son propre corps.

- Mon idée, comme toutes mes idées, est excellente, ai-je répondu en commençant à fouiller.

- Ouais, comme celle de me retenir.

- Cette idée était l'une de mes meilleures, ai-je répliqué en continuant à fouiller.

Il n'a pas répondu, signe qu'il était d'accord mais trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre. Les mecs, je vous jure !

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, bon sang ? a-t-il fini par lancer.

- Des vêtements ! ai-je pesté. Vysserk doit morphoser en humain dans ce véhicule, il faut bien qu'il ait des vêtements qui traînent quelque part !

J'ai fini par trouver ce que je cherchais dans le compartiment sous mon siège. Des vêtements.

- Rachel, dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'idée que je pense que tu as, a-t-il dit d'un ton alarmé en me voyant prendre une cravate.

- Ça dépend, quelle idée pense-tu que j'ai ?

- Une TRÈS mauvaise idée ! Jake, elle est folle !

- Quoi ? a répondu mon cousin, sa voix étouffée par la paroi que j'avais faite monter.

- Je te dis qu'elle est cinglée !

- Arrête un peu, Marco, et concentre-toi sur la route.

« _Wooo ! »_ s'est écrié Cassie. _« Faites gaffe en sortant de la bagnole, ils ont failli m'avoir ! »_

J'ai fait un nœud sur le volant avec la cravate. Puis, avec l'autre extrémité de la cravate, j'ai fait un nœud autour de l'une des deux courtes tiges de métal qu'il y avait entre l'appui-tête et le dossier du siège conducteur. J'ai répété l'opération avec une autre cravate, de l'autre côté du volant, que j'ai relié à la seconde tige.

- Et la pédale, grosse maligne, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Bonne question.

- Jake, t'as morphosé ? ai-je demandé.

« _Ax viens de sortir et je suis en train de morphoser, Rachel. »_

- Préviens-moi dès que tu sors.

J'ai commencé à chercher quelque chose de lourd à fixer sur la pédale pour la garder enfoncée, mais il n'y avait rien.

« _Je suis sorti, et vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher de faire pareil ! »_ a annoncé Jake d'une voix mal assurée. « _Ils se rapprochent, on va tenter de les distraire pour que vous puissiez morphoser sans être vus, mais je ne garantis rien ! »_

Bon sang !

- Sors, Rachel, j'ai une idée de fou.

- Marco, ne fais rien de stupide !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? a-t-il râlé. Selon tes critères de princesse guerrière, mon idée est excellente, soit dit en passant.

« _GROUILLEZ-VOUS ! » _s'est exclamé Tobias.

Alors, j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne fais pas souvent.

J'ai cédé.

À Marco, en plus.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer sur la mouette. Ce n'était pas chose aisée avec le vent qui me fouettait le visage, la limousine qui suivait tout sauf une ligne droite, et les voitures que j'entendais derrière nous. Mais j'avais déjà morphosé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et c'était devenu naturel. Quand j'y pense, c'est affligeant : il était devenu normal pour moi de me transformer en animal. Mais là, je m'éloigne.

J'ai senti mon corps se transformer pour devenir celui d'une mouette, mon ossature se reformer, des plumes couvrir ma peau. Morphoser n'est pas douloureux (merci à la science Andalite). C'est juste bizarre. Bizarre de ne pas ressentir la douleur en sachant pourtant qu'elle est bien là.

J'ai réfréné l'esprit de la mouette qui me criait de me chercher un snack et j'ai tourné ma tête d'oiseau vers Marco.

« _Bonne chance, Marco._ »

- Je vais en avoir besoin, a-t-il répondu tout simplement.

J'ai battu des ailes avec force pour sortir de la limousine et prendre de l'altitude.

« _Marco ? Rachel ? »_ a fait la voix de Cassie.

_« C'est Rachel »_ ai-je répondu. « _Apparemment, Marco a une idée. »_

_« Ouais, on dirait bien, il est en train de morphoser »_ est intervenu Tobias. « _Ses mains viennent de se transformer en ailes, comment ça se fait que la voiture ne quitte pas la route ? »_

_« J'ai attaché le volant à l'appui-tête. Ça va lui donner un peu de répit, mais il a intérêt à se magner les fesses. »_

_« Il perd de la vitesse »_ a remarqué Ax.

Marco devait être devenu trop petit pour que son pied en pleine mutation appuie sur la pédale. Il ne disposait plus que de quelques secondes pour finir de morphoser et se tirer de là.

« _Il a fini ! »_ s'est exclamé Tobias.

En effet, une mouette venait de sortir de la limousine et prenait rapidement de l'altitude, battant furieusement des ailes.

« _Yahoo ! Les gars, c'était… »_

TSIOU !

Un rayon Dracon l'a atteint directement dans l'aile droite.

_« AAAAHHH ! »_

_« TOBIAS ! » _s'est écrié Jake alors que Marco commençait à perdre de l'altitude.

Mais Tobias avait déjà compris ce qu'il avait à faire et il a piqué pour récupérer Marco. À l'ultime seconde, il a rouvert ses ailes et refermé ses serres sur l'aile indemne de Marco avant de reprendre de l'altitude. Comme il pouvait.

« _Faut qu'on se TIRE ! »_ s'est-il exclamé en battant des ailes furieusement.

« _À la grange, je vais pouvoir le soigner s'il est inconscient ! »_ a suggéré Cassie.

« _On est partis ! »_ a annoncé Jake en bifurquant pour changer de direction.

Nous avons tous fait de même. Nous craignions que les Yirks ne nous suivent. Erreur : ils étaient beaucoup plus occupés à vérifier l'état de leur petite troupe suite au carambolage qu'ils avaient causé en percutant la limousine.

Nous avons donc pu atteindre la grange sans encombre et, Dieu merci, elle était vide. Tobias a déposé une mouette inconsciente sur une botte de paille avant d'aller se poser dans la charpente du bâtiment, comme toujours. Il nous a regardé démorphoser en se lissant les plumes sagement.

Aussitôt qu'elle a eut terminé de démorphoser (alors même que nous étions tous à mi-chemin entre la mouette et notre corps d'origine) Cassie s'est précipitée vers une armoire, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

- On ne peut pas laisser Marco retourner chez lui, ai-je lancé en allant chercher le sac de vêtements normaux que je garde toujours planqué dans la grange. Pas après ce qu'il a vu au Bassin. Il va faire quelque chose de stupide. Il va se trahir.

- T'as raison, a répondu Jake. Je vais appeler son père et lui dire qu'il passe le week-end chez moi. Je vais inventer un travail scolaire urgentissime et super important, il va sûrement accepter. Mes parents ne sont pas là ce week-end. Ni Tom. C'est une chance.

- Il faut que ce soit provisoire, a fait remarquer Cassie en s'avançant avec une seringue. On ne peut pas jouer à l'éloigner de la réalité bien longtemps. Il faudra qu'il accepte.

- C'est ce que je fais tenter de faire ce week-end. C'est quoi, ce truc ? a-t-il demandé en voyant la seringue.

- De l'adrénaline. Comme je t'ai donné quand David a failli avoir ta peau, tu te souviens ? Mais là, c'est une plus petite quantité.

J'ai lacé mes baskets après avoir enfilé mes vêtements par-dessus mon justaucorps et je me suis laissée tomber sur une chaise pour regarder Cassie administrer l'adrénaline à Marco. Après une trentaine de secondes, il a battu faiblement des ailes. Puis, il s'est relevé, un peu vacillant.

« _Aïe, mon aile ! » _a-t-il gémit. « _Je suis où, là ? Cassie, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une seringue ? »_

- C'était juste de l'adrénaline pour te réveiller. On est dans la grange, Marco, a dit Cassie avec douceur. Démorphose.

Pendant ce temps, Jake s'était dirigé vers le téléphone de la grange et il composait maintenant un numéro. Il est demeuré quelques instants silencieux, puis il s'est mis à expliquer quelque chose sur un projet méga important qui valait le quart l'année scolaire en histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, vraiment !

Mais le plus triste, en fait, c'est qu'avec tout ça, on a pris l'habitude de mentir. D'inventer des combines. Ce bobard était pour le père de Marco. Mais Jake – comme nous tous – était devenu tellement habitué à mentir pour couvrir nos missions que même moi, j'y croyais, à son truc de projet d'une importance capitale. Nul doute que le père de Marco allait avaler tout ça jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Jake et Marco sont partis aussitôt que Jake a raccroché. Je crois que Marco était trop lessivé, trop épuisé, trop déboussolé pour protester quand Jake lui a dit de venir avec lui. Ça viendrait plus tard. Une fois qu'il aurait digéré les événements de la soirée.

Moi, je suis restée quelques temps avec Cassie, Tobias et Ax. Tous les quatre, nous avons tenté de trouver un moyen d'aider Marco, mais sans succès. J'ai fini par m'excuser et repartir chez moi. Je suis arrivée vers vingt-et-une heures. J'ai écouté le savon de ma mère sans broncher. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point je suis devenue blasée pour ce genre de choses.

Puis, je suis montée m'enfermer dans ma chambre et je me suis laissée tomber sur mon lit, trop fatiguée par la chute d'adrénaline pour songer à me dévêtir avant de m'endormir.

**Le mot de la fin :** Long, le chapitre ! Y'avait de l'action, ben je peux vous dire que pour l'écrire, ça n'a pas été particulièrement tranquille non plus, ouhlala ! Vos commentaires en reviews s'il vous plaît !


End file.
